mylinkfandomcom-20200214-history
ImmigrationToOz
=SOL= * sol-schedule * assessing-authorities http://www.immi.gov.au/skilled/sol/ =Assessment= ACS * migration-skills-assessment * Skills Assessment Guidelines for Applicants =EOI= * 189 * 190 state-plans * 489 http://www.immi.gov.au/skills/skillselect/ =First Entry= * http://www.immi.gov.au/living-in-australia/settle-in-australia/to-do-first/ * Beginning a life in Australia Booklets TFN Apply for a Tax File Number (TFN) # Victoria ATO shopfront locations ## Make an appointment for an interview at these shopfronts by phoning us on 13 28 61 (English), 13 14 50 (non-English, Translate Service). #* Dandenong Australian Taxation Office 14 Mason St DANDENONG VIC 3175 #* Geelong Centrelink Centrelink Service Centre 12-14 Little Ryrie St GEELONG VIC 3220 Open 8:30am-4:30pm weekdays #* Melbourne CBD Australian Taxation Office Collins Square 747 Collins St DOCKLANDS VIC 3008 # Apply for a TFN online Online individual Tax File Number (TFN) registration. #* TFN can NOT be applied prior to arrival or after your departure. #* apply-now applying for a TFN should take about 20 minutes. You will be asked to enter details including your passport or travel document number, a postal address in Australia where your TFN can be sent, your legal name and other names you use or have used and contact details for yourself or your preferred contact person. Medicare The Australian Government provides help with basic medical expenses through a scheme called Medicare. You may be eligible to join Medicare and gain immediate access to health care services and programs. These include free public hospital care, help with the cost of out-of-hospital care, and subsidised medicines. * Eligibility * Register with Medicare * medicare-online-services * create australia gov account * feedback and complaints Reference * 31岁以上的人短登时不要开medicare卡 * 浅谈澳洲的福利政策：育儿补贴、养老金制度、Medicare及其它可能的相关福利 Bank Account You should open a bank account within six weeks of your arrival, as you usually need only your passport as identification. After six weeks you will need extra identification to open an account. Open a bank account * LivingInMelbourne#Banking Centrelink Centrelink is a government agency which delivers a range of services to the community. Centrelink can help you find a job, arrange for recognition of your skills and qualifications, and to access certain courses. Centrelink can also help you with Family Assistance payments to help with the cost of raising children. Register with Centrelink * Minimum Required Access Level 3. (If you are able to visit a CSC and provide any of the following approved photo proof of identification (POI) you are able to achieve a higher access level. The following approved photo POI may be used: ** Australian Drivers Licence ** Australian Passport ** Australian Shooters Licence ** Australian Security Licence ** Overseas Passport) * Family Tax Benefit Part A+B * outside-Australia AMEP Register for English Classes English languages courses for new arrivals in Australia are provided under the Adult Migrant English Program (AMEP). * As a new resident, you may be entitled to receive free English language tuition of up to 510 hours. * Register as soon as possible or you could lose your entitlement. ** These clients may be eligible within their first 12 months of arrival to Australia. ** You should register for classes within 6 months of the date your visa commences and start classes within 1 year. ** You will have 5 years to complete classes. ** These timeframes may be extended in particular circumstances. Schooling Enrol Your Children in School Driver License Apply for a Driver's Licence =Children and Other Family= Family and Visitor Visa Children born in Australia automatically acquire Australian citizenship if at least one parent is an Australian citizen or permanent resident at the time of the child's birth. Children born outside Australia to parents who are not Australian citizens do not automatically acquire Australian citizenship, nor are they eligible for citizenship by descent. Most children born outside Australia to permanent resident parents will need to apply for a Child (subclass 101) visa. The current processing time for the Child (subclass 101) visa is approximately 14 months. Fees http://www.immi.gov.au/allforms/pdf/990i.pdf. * Child Visa 101 http://www.immi.gov.au/migrants/family/child/101/ * Family Visa Processing Times http://www.immi.gov.au/about/charters/client-services-charter/visas/5.0.htm * Visitor Visa 600 http://www.immi.gov.au/visas/visitor/600/ Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/migrants/family/more-information.htm